We'll Be Friends forever Right?
by Lizzy Morgana
Summary: SO Loki and Thor as kids want to visit midgard and land on a 8 year old girl so yeah their might or might not be books inside books but it might go to Thor to the Avengers so Loki/OC towards the Avengers suck at summaries


Book 1 We'll Be Friends Forever Right?

"Father please let us go" said a 10 year old Loki and a 12 year old Thor.

This would be the tenth time that day they had asked their father Odin king of Asgard , if they could go to midgard..

Odin sighed and ran a hand thru his white beard. "Alright my son, but on one condition" he said

Thor and Loki looked at each other smiled and then looked back at their father.

" You must find your own way home, or by the help of one mid-guardian" he said Thor and Loki both nodded their heads in understanding.

" We understand father" Thor said slinging a arm over Loki's shoulder. Odin nodded his head and took them to the gate keeper.

123

8 year old Belle Coulson sat with her semi close friends Darcy who is 9 and Jane who is 11.

Belle had light brown curly hair down to her butt, and blue eyes she had pale skin and was rather small for any 8 year old. Today she wore a blue denim skirt that goes to her knees and a emerald green tank top, and green slip on shoes. Her hair was curled around her face with a butterfly hair clip and the side of her hair.

Darcy had dark brown hair that was wavy and went to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes she was pale and was average height and had pale skin. She wore black jeans and a red tank top that had a lemon on the side the text on the shirt read ' when life gives you lemons you squeeze them in people's eyes.' and wore black rimmed glasses and yellow flip flops. She wore her hair in a side pony tail.

Jane had light brown hair that was strait she had blue eyes and has tan colored skin she was average height. She wore a blue denim jacket and a white t-shirt she wore blue jeans and black flip flops. She wore her hair down and a black head band.

Darcy, Jane, and Belle sat on the swings till Jane jumped off and landed on her feet

" Sorry Belle, we gotta get home c'mon Darcy" Jane said and Darcy stopped her swing and stood next to Jane

" Bye B" Darcy said smiling and waving Belle got of her swing and walked in front of them and gave them both a hug

"have fun at science camp guys" Belle said as they got out of the hug

"We'll see you in 2 weeks B "Darcy said running off with Jane.

456

Belle was walking thru the woodsy part of the park. When this blue light shone over her. She stopped and looked up. When it materialized 2 boys where falling. They fell on her she made a 'oomph' sound when she hit the ground

" Loki we did it" said one of the boys on top of her.

" yes we did Thor but where sitting on someone" said the boy she is guessing is Loki. They both stood up and Belle rolled over so she was on her back one of the boys had piercing green eyes and jet black hair while the other one had blonde hair and blue eyes

The one with the black hair offered Belle his hand she smiled and took it

" Thank you. I'm Belle" she said dusting of her skirt and then moving a stray brown hair behind her ear. The boy with black hair smiled

" I'm Loki, prince of Asgard , Belle it is a pleasure to meet you" Loki said The one with blonde hair smiled

" I am Thor, prince of Asgard, it is a pleasure to meet you" Thor said Belle smiled.

'So these guys are Gods from Norse mythology' Belle thought

" it's nice to meet you… do you guys have a place to stay" Belle asked Loki frowned as did Thor

" no we do not" Loki said looking down Belle smiled

" you guys can stay with me. My dads gonna be gone for 3 weeks so it'll just be us" Belle offered Loki and Thor smiled

" why thank you Belle," Loki said watching her smile ' I like her smile' Loki thought flashing her a smile

" yes thank you, this is greatly appreciated" Thor said

" well c'mon my house is only a few houses down" Belle said pointing to her house

So that's the first chapter it's up to you weather or not I continue so please review

And if you're wondering why I put book one it's because this book dose good I'm gonna do more to this adventure to Thor to the Avengers and maybe more


End file.
